Hai, Tayuya
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Entah sejak kapan, makhluk kembar itu bisa sangat akrab dengan Tayuya./"Hai, Tayuya."/Mind to RnR?


"Tayuya-_chan_~" panggil si kembar berambut perak, Sakon dan Ukon.

"Ada apa?" Tayuya menoleh sebal, kegiatan membersihkan serulingnya jadi terganggu karena kedatangan bocah kembar itu.

"Ayo main~" ajak Sakon dengan sedikit menggoda. Menopang kepala di atas meja Tayuya.

"Maaf ya, aku sibuk." kata Tayuya, melanjutkan mengelap permukaan seruling.

"Kalau begitu, mainkan sebuah lagu." pinta Ukon.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu?" Tayuya memasukkan serulingnya ke dalam wadah, kemudian melenggang pergi keluar kelas. "Aku sibuk, dah!" ujar Tayuya, melenggang pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakon agak kecewa.

"Latihan," katanya, berbelok ke arah ruang musik.

Sakon dan Ukon berpandangan, tersenyum jahil kemudian menyusul Tayuya yang sudah menjauh. "Tayuya-_chan_~ tunggu!"

**-naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hai, Tayuya! by jiro yujikku**

**-naruto-**

Seingat Tayuya, ia tak pernah mengenal dua makhluk bernama Sakon Ukon. Entah sejak kapan, mereka selalu muncul tiap kali Tayuya latihan orkestra setiap Rabu sore. Tayuya baru selesai latihan dan membereskan kursi-kursi di atas panggung. Saat itu ia melihat sosok kembar duduk di bangku penonton.

Awalnya Tayuya tak mempermasalahkan mereka, keadaan berubah saat ia tahu kalau bocah kembar bernama Sakon dan Ukon itu dari kelas sebelah dan selalu datang saat latihan orkestra-nya. Lama-kelamaan, mereka sering menyapa Tayuya—meskipun tanpa balasan—dan menggoda gadis pemain seruling ini.

Tayuya—pada dasarnya dia memang gadis cuek—membiarkan mereka berdua melakukan sesukanya. Tapi lama-kelamaan menyebalkan juga.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengikutiku?" ucap Tayuya, saat di ruang musik. Meskipun ini bukan hari Rabu, ia akan latihan sendiri di ruang musik sekolah sampai sore—tentu saja bersama dengan bocah kembar itu.

"Tapi kami 'kan tidak melakukan apa-apa." kata si kembar yang matanya tertutup rambut di sebelah kanan—Sakon.

"Kami hanya ingin mendengar kau bermain musik." ucap si kembar yang satunya—Ukon.

"Tapi kehadiran kalian membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi!" kata Tayuya, agak kesal.

"Oh, kalau begitu, anggap saja kami tak ada." kata Sakon datar.

"Anggap saja kami ini setan gentayangan." sambung Ukon _ngaco_.

"Wah, itu malah membuatku makin kehilangan konsentrasi." ujar Tayuya dengan perempatan di atas kepala.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku ini lemari." kata Sakon dengan membawa sebuah kardus bertuliskan 'Lemari'.

Kok _gaje_, ya?

"Dan aku meja." Ini lagi, tak mau kalah, membawa kardus bertuliskan 'Meja.'

Kakak-adik sama aja, kurang waras.

"Kalian berdua bisakah serius sedikit!" Tayuya geram, perempatan di kepalanya bertambah menjadi tiga. "Aku ada pertunjukkan penting besok Minggu!"

"Eh? Kau akan tampil?" teriak Sakon, terkejut dengan berita yang keluar tanpa sengaja dari mulut Tayuya.

"Eh? _Hontou_?" Ukon ikutan teriak senang.

"Iya, makanya itu untuk saat kalian jangan menggangguku!"

"Tidak! Kami tidak akan mengganggu Tayuya-_sama_."

"Karena kami ingin mendengar Tayuya-_sama_ bermain musik."

Tayuya tertegun, sebegitunya kah?

"Hei, aku penasaran sejak dulu. Kenapa kalian benar-benar ingin mendengarkanku bermain musik? Padahal aku 'kan masih amatir." tanya Tayuya, mencari kejelasan.

Duo kembar di hadapan Tayuya terdiam, kemudian berpandangan dan menempelkan jari telunjuk mereka di bibir.

"_Hi-mi-tsu_." ujar mereka berdua.

_Twich!_

'Sialan!' batin Tayuya.

"Ya sudah! Kalian keluar sana! Aku mau latihan." Tayuya sudah bersiap dengan serulingnya.

"_Aye, aye_! Tayuya-_sama_." ujar mereka berdua, kompakan.

Tayuya menghela napas melihat tingkah bocah kembar itu keluar ruangan. Gadis itu mengira mereka akan duduk di luar di balik jendela. "Mereka benar-benar merepotkan." gumam Tayuya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai meniup seruling dan memainkan jemarinya di atas lubang serulingnya.

**-naruto-**

Hari Minggu, Tayuya sudah bersiap di belakang panggung. Dress merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, dengan hiasan dan sedikit riasan pada rambut dan wajahnya, membuat gadis yang biasanya tomboi itu terlihat sangat manis.

Tayuya melirik sebentar ke arah deretan bangku penonton, agaknya dia sedikit was-was dengan konser perdananya. Tangannya menggenggam erat seruling kesayangan. Seruling itulah yang akan menentukan nasibnya pada orkestra ini.

Ekor matanya melirik ke salah satu sudut, Karin dan Shiho, dua sahabat baiknya, telah duduk di bangku. Sedikit tersenyum terukir di wajah Tayuya. Namun sedikit kecewa karena ia tak melihat wajah kembar Sakon dan Ukon.

Rasanya dia sudah mengharapkan mereka untuk datang.

"Tayuya-_san_, sudah waktunya." Salah satu staff menepuk pundak Tayuya. Tayuya mengangguk dan segera berbaris di _backstage_.

"Tayuya, tadi ada kiriman untukmu." bisik salah satu teman Tayuya sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas ke Tayuya.

Kertas itu hanya seukuran kartu pos, berhiaskan not balok.

Tayuya tersenyum memandang kertas itu, senyumnya lebih lebar dan percaya diri. Dengan mantab ia berjalan menuju panggung dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh di dalam gedung kemudian berhenti saat para pemain sudah duduk.

Tayuya terdiam, menarik napas panjang saat kondektur sudah siap mengayunkan tongkatnya. Suara biola mengalun lembut, disusul dengan suara seruling, _bass_ dan sebuah melodi indah tercipta. Penonton terpukau, mendengarkan dengan tenang dan terlihat menikmati permainan musik.

Tepuk tangan langsung menggema saat kondektur mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti. Sang kondektur berbalik dan membungkuk hormat kepada penonton. Beberapa orang maju ke depan dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan memberikannya kepada salah satu pemain.

Tayuya terkejut saat melihat si kembar Sakon Ukon tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebuket bunga besar di tangan Sakon. Tak berapa lama, Karin dan Shiho turun dan Karin memberikan sebuket bunga yang ia bawa.

"Selamat, Tayuya-_chan_~" ujar Sakon dan Ukon bersamaan.

"_Sugoi! Sugoi_!" puji Shiho.

Tayuya tersenyum memandang Sakon dan Ukon yang memakai jas hitam. Begitu pula dengan Karin dan Shiho yang tersenyum ke arah Tayuya.

['_Ganbatte_! Tayuya-_chan_.' (dengan gambar dua anak laki-laki tersenyum dan memasang tanda '_peace_')]

**-naruto-**

Omake

Siang itu, dua bocah kembar terlihat berlarian di areal sekolah, kemudian bersembunyi di salah satu semak-semak.

"Sialan, kemana bocah-bocah itu!" teriak seorang pria tua dengan membawa sapu. Pria itu berlari ke belakang sekolah tanpa tahu kalau dua bocah yang dia cari sedang menahan tawa di balik semak-semak.

"Hahaha, misi berhasil!" ujar pemuda yang matanya ditutup sebelah kanan, Sakon, sambil tos dengan sosok yang mirip dengannya, Ukon. Sakon memberikan sebungkus _yakisoba-pan_ ke Ukon, dan Ukon memberikan jus apel ke Sakon.

Sakon dan Ukon, bocah kembar yang selalu berulah di sekolah. Tak hanya teman sekelas, bahkan mereka sering mengerjai penjaga kantin dan satpam sekolah. Baru saja mereka berulah mengambil _yakisoba-pan_ dan jus apel dari kantin tanpa membayar.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Uang jajan kita bulan ini sudah habis." ujar Sakon sambil meminum jusnya.

"Gara-gara habis untuk membeli PS baru." sambung Ukon.

"Tapi kok, sepi sekali, ya kak?" tanya Ukon, si adik.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Jam istirahat sudah selesai." kata Sakon.

"Bosan sekali. Lagipula aku malas ikut pelajaran sejarah Oro-sensei." ujar Ukon, memandang jauh ke arah langit.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Wali kelas kita benar-benar menyeramkan." kata Sakon.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar alunan musik seruling dari balik tembok yang membelakangi. Sakon dan Ukon terhanyut mendengarkan alunan nada yang indah. Sampai suara itu menghilang, mereka mengintip melalui jendela.

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang tengah duduk dan memainkan seruling. Sendirian. Namun ia nampak menikmati dan terhanyut permainannya. Sama halnya dengan dua orang di balik tembok sana, ikut menikmati.

"Indah sekali, kak." ujar Sakon.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar suara seindah ini." kata Sakon.

Tanpa mereka sadari, hal ini akan terus berlangsung hingga suatu ketika Sakon dan Ukon iseng menyapa.

"Hai, Tayuya!"

**END**

**-naruto-**

**Omake-ya absurd banget, plis. Hanya ingin menyalurkan kecintaan saya terhadap bocah kembar. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan kritik dan saran.**

**Jiro.**


End file.
